1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch unit for operating electric or electronic devices mounted on an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A switch unit for operating devices mounted on an automotive vehicle, such as an air-conditioning device, an audio device and a car navigation system, is installed or provided in a compartment of a vehicle. An ornamental member having a light-reflecting surface is often used on a front surface of the switch unit to enhance an ornamental design. Such an ornamental member is installed at a desired position of the switch unit after it is manufactured separately from the switch unit. The ornamental member is often formed as a single body all covered with an ornamental light-reflecting layer.
The ornamental member is positioned close to a neighboring member such as a movable switch or a front panel. It is preferable to prevent light reflected on portions of the light-reflecting surface that do not contribute to ornamental design effects from reaching eyes of a driver or a passenger. However, it is difficult to intercept such reflected light because the light comes out through a gap between the ornamental member and the neighboring member. To prevent or suppress such reflected light, some techniques are known. For example: (1) making a rough surface underneath the light-reflecting layer, as disclosed in JP-A-2000-251561; (2) forming a layer for preventing light reflection on certain portion of the light-reflecting layer; and (3) preventing formation of the light-reflecting layer on portions where the light-reflecting layer is not desired to be formed.
However, the technique (1) is not sufficiently effective because the rough surface formed underneath the light-reflecting layer is smoothened by forming the light-reflecting layer thereon. The technique (2) requires an additional process for forming the preventing layer. In addition, portions on which the preventing layer is not to be formed have to be masked. Similarly, in technique (3), it is necessary to mask the portions on which formation of the light-reflecting layer is not desired, requiring an additional process.